Questions and Answers
by EriAD
Summary: Questions would always need answers, and Matsumoto always wondered things about her dear captain HitsuMatsu
1. Animalistic Personalities

"Hey, taicho?"

He did not want to hear the sound of her voice. The grip on his pen suddenly increased and threatened to snap it in half, piercing a hole through the paperwork. Something that **she **should have done, but oh no, when it comes to work Matsumoto Rangiku will flee like some sort of panicked creature. While he was filling the many sheets his vice captain was leaning on the sofa, playing with a tea cup and sighing dreamily once in a while. In a way, that severely irritated the chibi-captain, and now she had finally decided to speak. And in his mind, wondering whether to reply or not. Sure, if he didn't reply he wouldn't get in a ridiculous conversation with her. Although, that meant she would annoy him for the rest of the evening, repeating those words over and over again. It was some sort of awful, henious, death-like lose or lose question, and he was always stuck in those awful situations. He glared up at her with a look that could make small children cry (much like a face of someone I know, but ignore that).

"What is it now, Matsumoto?" he growled, massaging his temples and glancing up to see the delightful look on her face at his reply, no matter how delayed it was.

However, she clapped her hands together in an immature fashion, sitting up and watching the apprehensive look on Hitsugaya's face. She grinned, saying only,"Taicho, if I were an animal what animal would I be?"

There was a large, awkward silence after this question. If this was the Wild West, certain articles of tumble weed would be flying past, along with the wind. However, the temperature in the room dropped several degrees, the look on the young prodigy's face somewhat... Frozen. Like, he was trying to think but Matsumoto's stupidity had silenced him and somehow wiped his brain clean, actually destroying any train of intelligent thought. While his brain was in reboot, he merely spluttered,"What?"

The vice captain seemed delighted at this reply, as if it were her clever plot to get him confused all along (Although clever never really went in the same sentence if it described any action of Matsumoto's),"I mean, like some people are like animals. Like, what animal am I most like?"

Of course, this did not suit to help Hitsugaya's thinking situation at all. He blankly stared at her, with a rather lost facial expression. Clearing his throat, turning back to his work and merely answering her with a mundanely spoken,"Cat."

There was another silence afterwards, this one not as uncomfortable for Hitsugaya, who had settled down upon his paperwork with a content look on his face. However, this silence implied that Matsumoto should think, deliver something in a well thought out sentence. She however, blanched whining with a shocked look,"'Cat'? Can't you explain why?"

And yet again the pen stabbed into the paper as her voice shot in, glancing up at her with a small amount of malice.

"Want to know why?" he muttered his tone was bordering on trenchant,"Matsumoto, you're the single most lazy, bad tempered, useless at times vice captain the twelve divisions have ever had. You always lie around all day long and cling hopelessly to me. And that is why, you're like a cat."

Matsumoto pouted at this, twirling long blond hair in a hand and saying merely,"That's mean, taicho. I asked for what animal I was, not some sort of lifetime analysis. And... Surely there's good things to cats too..."

Our child prodigy sighed heavily at this, settling down his pen. Well, there was always one way he could get her out of his hair,"I guess... Cats are independent too. And comforting when you're... Alone. Not to mention slightly... Nice to look at."

The vice captain's pout disappeared, suddenly turning into a wide smile, a content look on her face,"Are you calling me pretty, taicho?"

She didn't get the excited, stuttering reaction she would have perhaps liked to get but none the less she caught sight of a faint blush as Hitsugaya turned back to his work and did not reply. Matsumoto huffed slightly at this, crossing her arms,"I guess that's why you're more like a rabbit, taicho."

Now she got the spluttering reaction. He immediately spun up, glaring at her and the room dropped to practically a sub-zero temperature as he growled a,"What?"

"Simple taicho. A rabbit, a bunny I guess.," she smiled, her tone of voice probably used when describing where babies came from,"You have got white hair, like white fur of a rabbit, you're adorable, you're small-"

The white-haired one seemed to be near to exploding at each thing she listed off, the pen he was holding physically snapping though his vice captain paid no heed. She was rambling on, and he was shaking,"And Taicho, I can glomp you easily and snuggle you and I don't get any complaints. See, I'll demonstrate this--."

The 10th division was only accompanied by yells of a familiar chibi-captain, the laughs of a certain large-asseted one. Of course, those who past wouldn't have complained, running in desperately to see if anyone was killed. It was all natural, in the day of Soul Society.

* * *

**A/N:** So, this is my second fanfiction. I know, HitsuMatsu is the sort of thing... But... It's entertaining. Plus, I've always envisioned this in my head. This'll hopefully be a series as I'll add him more conversations. But honestly, what animal are you?


	2. Food Wonderings

"Taicho?"

Once again, it was the sing-song voice that drove him insane. Perhaps it saved him from the slight dream of him drowning his paperwork. Of course, this would be something he would be doing if Matsumoto prodded the massive towers leaning over him in the slightest. She leaned in front of him, standing with the foolish and hopeful look on her face that Hitsugaya just hated to put down (sarcastically said, of course).

"What is it now Matsumoto?" he growled, dropping the pen and running a hand through his white hair iritatedly and rolling his eyes. Leaning back in the chair slightly as he glared at her, she twirled her hair innocently around her index finger, ignoring the glaring she was being given.

"Taicho, y'know in the human world there were lots of different delicious food stuffs," she said, an immature pensive look on her face and perhaps recalling Orihime's... 'Food'. Glancing to her captain for some sort of sign to continue on, he merely nodded silently. However, from her chibi-captain this possibly could have been viewed like a marching band parading inside the office with a banner with the words inscribed on it 'Hitsugaya Toushirou has granted you the ability to speak to him. Please take this as some sort of holy time, perhaps something you will never ever experience again if you mess this up'.

She inhaled a deep breath, and asking merely,"What's your favourite food?"

Of course, perhaps Hitsugaya was expecting this (Since she** had** mentioned food). He blinked twice merely with the sarcastic look on his face, sighing heavily and sitting back up in his chair normally and grabbing in his pen,"Is that all? Surely you could have asked me a deeper, better and more philosophical question? I mean, what kind of food...?"

He trailed off, earning an annoyed look from a pouting vice captain. She trailed a circle on a empty space on his desk (something that was a rarity these days, due to all the paperwork piling on top of it),"But taicho, you can find out a lot about a person just by the type of food they like. Me for example."

She smiled, Hitsugaya groaning as he sensed an incoming headache coming on as a result from Matsumoto's... 'Genius'.

"I like the hot, spicy foods," she smiled,"Something that leaves a real, lasting taste. Some created with care and proportion. Much like me."

She winked at Hitsugaya, who instead turned back to his work and blushed slightly, recovering quickly like the icy captain he was. Pouting at this once again, although somewhat secretly satisfied with this response. A new feeling, but she let it slide,"What Taicho, aren't you going to tell me your favourite food?"

Her captain sighed heavily, glancing up to her. Settling down his pen, a rather business like expression on his face. Slamming his hand onto the desk in a slightly Phoenix Wright lawyer-ish reminiscent way, glaring up at her,"Promise you will not tell anyone, Ukitake-taicho out of **all** people? Otherwise, I will personally murder you while you sleep."

Matsumoto nodded intently. Now it was getting good, she figured. Perhaps it would be good gossip-- But no, she would not tell anyone on the account of her taicho. I mean, usually but...

"It's ice cream."

Wait, what? She froze, her captain's intent stare rather removing the effect of his words. It was her turn for her brain to shut down, something that one wouldn't expect to happen. I mean, her possessing a brain was like... Hitsugaya proclaiming true love for all things cute and fluffy. However, now... Ice cream? She knew her captain hated most things sweet, as shown when randomly forced sweets upon by Ukitake, one of the other many captains. However, she didn't expect...

"It's just ice cream Matsumoto. It's cold... And it comes in different flavours... And..."

He made a desperate sound that sounded like a dying animal, perhaps signaling a nervous breakdown coming down. Honestly, Hitsugaya acted as if the world was ending, breaking another pen with his frustration. Matsumoto sighed at this, somehow switching around and becoming the responsible one.

"Honestly taicho," she huffed, watching the distressed captain glance up at her,"That's not a bad thing. We all have our temptations, hell, even I have something. Apart from sake."

However, this caught her captain's attention. He narrowed his eyes at this, looking at her suspiciously,"What? Matsumoto, something else apart from **sake? **Sacrilege or something. I told you something, tell me."

Matsumoto blinked twice, running those words over and over again in her head over and over again with a slightly confused look on her face? Was she really that stupidly obvious? However, she covered this up with a shrill laugh, glancing aside and not looking him in the eye,"Taiiicho, you'll find out another day."

The just mentioned captain raised a white eyebrow at this, a reasonably suspicious look on his face. However it was pushed away as he just shrug, searching for a new pen upon his desk,"Tell this conversation to anyone Matsumoto and I'll be visiting you in your nightmares."


	3. Island Speculations

"Hey, Matsumoto?"

She didn't expect that. She, herself, was pondering things to catch her captain's attention, anything to get her to stop doing work. Yes, the vice captain was definitely caught by surprise as she glanced up suspiciously, however adding a,"Yes taichooo?"

The captain mentioned was leaning back in his chair slightly. Was this a slight break in paper work she saw? A miracle, one might say. Since she had dumped a small workload on him just recently, and if anything he would be furiously scribbling across the pages while telling Matsumoto to do her own work. Yet he glanced at her them with his oddly turquoise eyes, shrugging and saying merely,"Can I ask you a question Orihime asked me?"

Now, a role reversal. Matsumoto paused. Well, she couldn't ignore something her dear friend Orihime had asked him, and it must have been... Of grave importance. She nodded keenly, sitting up and doing anything to get her mind off the paperwork pile that was growing taller and taller,"So, what is it taicho?"

He breathed out slightly irritated, as if it was physically straining to merely ask it. He instead reverted his attention to his pen again, merely asking,"Matsumoto, if you were stranded upon a desert island what would you bring?"

Okay, so she wasn't expecting it. She now suspiciously narrowed her eyes,"Taicho, why did Orihime ask you that--."

She suddenly stopped, her eyes suddenly sparkling with a michivious glint. Leaping most, yelling out,"Oooh! What did you answer, taicho?"

He growled at this, glaring at her. So, he had discovered it was frustrating when people avoided questions. Making a mental note never to do that again, although quickly forgetting about the mental note as he shrugged, merely replying,"I just... Told her I couldn't answer."

"Eeh? Taicho, you couldn't answer it? Why not?"

"Well..." he muttered, glaring at the shocked face of his over dramatic vice captain,"It seems a stupid question. I mean, when someone is thrown out into a desert I don't think they really have much time to prepare. One will not grab what they think what they love the most, which most would answer the question with. You just don't have time to prepare and the whole thought... Seems illogical."

Matsumoto blinked twice. That was quite a mouthful on the account of her captain. She paused, thinking (for once, at least) about his argument. Ah, her captain was always so... Negative. She huffed at her thoughts, glancing down upon him,"But taicho one thing I'd bring with me."

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes at this, white eyebrows raising skeptically,"Matsumoto, what would you bring with you?"

She smiled at this, at his sudden interest, trying to convince herself he was hiding it behind his sarcastic tendencies. Leaning forward to him,"Not 'what', 'who'. You."

There was the awkward silence, oh the lovely awkward silence. Hitsugaya sat there, well rather leaned back in his chair. It was surprising. His stature seemed frozen, and confused momentarily. The same blank look on his face with the widened eyes. Matsumoto waited keenly for his reaction, a rather happy smile on his face. Perhaps Hitsugaya was trying to tell whether his vice captain was being serious or not. All thought was going to his brain, and yet he did a rather stupid thing. Of course, leaning back in the chair wasn't exactly a good idea in the first place, but rather miscalculating and falling to the office floor, crashing and burning. Well, technically not burning. The room dropped by several degrees temperature wise, as he sat up immediately spluttering and with a red face,"Ma-- Matsumoto!"

The vice captain in question was attempting to burst out into laughter at this. However, the words 'delight' were written across her face, as she glanced down at him patronizingly,"Honestly taicho. You'd be great on a deserted island. Imagine, it'd be so amazingly hot, and how could I stand it!?!"

"Without you taicho I'd look all sweaty and icky, my clothes would stick to me and my hair would frizz!" she claimed exhaustedly, panicking at the thought and yelling rather loudly,"And what would I do without my mini air-conditioning taicho!"

The look on Hitsugaya's face indicted that he had perhaps calmed down a bit, breathing out deeper as the red faded slightly. However, a vein pulsed in his head at her description of him,"What... Matsumoto!?!!"

"Honestly taicho. Why else would I want you?"

She sighed again and giggled shrilly and twirling hair around her finger, as if she disappointed in him,"Did you think I wanted to populate that island with you or something?"

A comment, not favorably received.

* * *

**A/N:** I would have posted an author note last chapter, but the stupid person I am I forgot. So, three chapters in three days? I think it's good, hopefully I'll be active and also update tomorrow. This chapter's question actually came from the mind of a supporting friend, who actually said maybe Toushirou should do the asking o:. Thank you so much for the reviews and other things, it's very nice of you to spend your time doing that. Please tell me your opinions, and maybe suggest a question/conversation topic for them.

And I partly wanted to do this just for the last comment xD;


End file.
